Tongues Like Daggers
by Alphabet Combos
Summary: Alfred and Arthur get into a heated argument at a world meeting. How much love does it take to make amends? *Mentions of self-depreciation*


Sometimes they fought.

And by 'sometimes', that means 'every time they're at a meeting together'.

And this time, things went a little too far.

"…MY COOKING? You complain about MY cooking when all you eat is hamburgers?!"

"Well at least I don't BURN EVERYTHING I ATTEMPT TO MAKE." Alfred folded his arms.

Arthur was sensitive about his cooking; He tried really hard to make something good… He snapped.

"WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A LAND WHALE LIKE YOU!" Arthur immediately forgot how the argument even started, as he regretted his words.

As much as Arthur was openly sensitive about his cooking; Alfred was secretly mortified about his weight. He tried his best to joke about it when made fun of and Arthur was the only one he told about his feelings. Knowing all of this made the color drain out of Arthur's face as he saw the love of his life run from the meeting room with loosely subdued tears.

The silence in the room only added to Arthur's dismay. He left the venue in the deafening silence and headed home, to which he didn't see Alfred's car in the driveway. Arthur sat in his car, thinking out loud.

"I can't leave it like this." He hung his head on the steering wheel. "I need to…do something…I can't believe I hurt him like that…" After a while of banging his head on the steering wheel, Arthur had an idea, and set to work.

Alfred finally pulled into the driveway after a long night of trying to stay away from the house as long as possible. He breathed deeply and sighed; As much as he didn't want to admit that he cried his eyes out…he did. He cried like the big man baby he was. Alfred wanted to just go and get a hotel somewhere, but he knew…no, they promised each other to talk out their problems after every fight; Alfred wasn't about to lose the man he loved over…some insults.

Sucking in a big breath and puffing his chest, Alfred exited his car and went up to the front door; as he went for his keys, however, he saw a note sticking out from the door. He picked it up and it read:

" _You're not a king."_

It was clearly Arthur's handwriting, and Alfred's eyebrow twitched angrily. "…What a way to make amends, Artie…" He mumbled. Was Arthur really going to insult him more? And by god, through notes?!

He felt the want to walk away, but he would curse himself later if he didn't at least try to talk to Arthur face-to-face; So Alfred unlocked the door and found it the same way it was before they left this morning…but he had a strange feeling. Walking in, he found yet another note.

" _You're not a saint."_

"No shit, Artie…" Alfred said aloud, he was really starting to get pissed off; He didn't need this! Not after he was insulted to harshly…about something that was sensitive to him. Ignoring the note, he continued to the kitchen to get a cold beer, which always helped to calm down a little.

But yet when he opened the fridge door, he found another note, hanging from the inside door.

" _You're not a hero."_

This one got to him. Alfred slammed the fridge shut and yelled intelligible noises into the air. He totally was a hero! He was the goddamned United States of Fucking America for Christ's sake! Furious, he headed toward the basement, his 'man cave'.

"I swear to god if there is another one of these I'm going to fucking…-" Alfred wanted to scream again as he thought he saw another tasteless note hanging from the basement door, but as he read it, he couldn't help but feel breathless.

" _But, you're mine."_

This one was written in calligraphy, an art that Arthur was proud to be a master of.

Alfred took this one and held it as he went down into the basement where he saw different notes aligned before him, leading him down into his cave.

" _I'm no king."_

" _I'm no saint."_

" _And I am no hero…"_

Alfred kept following the notes till he stopped dead in his tracks, with his breath caught in his chest.

Before him was a table full of store-bought food and sweets…

And Arthur;

Who wore nothing but one of Alfred's own shirts, with a note taped to his chest.

" _But I'm yours."_

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed my small fic in between my chapters of Chasing Emerald Eyes!_**

 ** _I had this idea and I needed to get it into writing._**

 ** _The point of this, other to get my creative juices flowing, is to remind people that not all problems & arguments in relationships have to turn into huge issues. (As we all know that a ton of fanfictions, movies and tv-shows make it into for dramatic insertion.)_**

 ** _A little love and consideration can and will go a long way if you know how to say "sorry"._**

 ** _Say it to your friends, family, lovers, etc._**

 ** _Say it and MEAN IT. (Even if you don't believe you're in the wrong.)_**

 ** _Little things don't have to be big things._**

 ** _And please, for the love that is left in humanity..._**

 ** _please think before you speak._**


End file.
